The Adventures of Uzumaki Naruko
by DarkMorphmon
Summary: This is an updated version of my previous attempt to make a Naruto fan fiction. The premise is still the same: Naruto is trapped in his Sexy Jutsu form and must find a way to return to his true form while fighting shinobi from an ominous Hidden Village.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Naruto series in any way.

**Uzumaki Naruko**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Uzumaki Naruko?!**

During a moonless night, a battle between two rival ninja villages rages throughout the entire Hidden Leaf Village. One group of shinobi desires the Nine-Tailed Fox to use as their ultimate weapon. The other, however, wants to stop them for several reasons. The most important being the chaotic and seemingly uncontrollable nature of the ancient beast. If any mistake is made, it may be set free to ruin the entire world.

Loud clashing of various weapons and jutsu incantations fill the air, yet everyone in the village is completely asleep due to a genjutsu that was casted by the malevolent shinobi. This will prevent ninja from one of the five Great Shinobi Nations from interfering with their abduction along with concealing their identity from the outside world. Their genjutsu, however, cannot affect the rival village as used countermeasures when they felt their opponent's chakra.

The fiercest fight is at Naruto's home. Those of this fight are considered to be the one of the best from their respected village. This battle seems to be a stalemate as neither could gain the advantage against the opponent. The defending jounin starts to breath heavily. The mission of protecting Naruto is more difficult than she could imagine. Nevertheless, she vows to accomplish this mission as she did of those prior.

With one final clash, the defending shinobi seemed to be winning. The leader is not pleased with this sudden loss of momentum and resources. He wants the Nine-Tailed Fox, yet starts to doubt he will accomplish this task tonight. Because of his assumption, he decides to change tactics; inspired by nefarious doings of Orochimaru; one of the worst traitors in the Hidden Leaf Village's history.

After forming multiple hand signs within a few seconds, he hit Naruto with a special kinjutsu. The defending ninja could only watch as her chakra was running low. She could not see every hand sign and is concerned for Naruto's health.

"Worry not," the leader of the invading ninjas informs. "My jutsu will not harm the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," the leader of the defending ninjas rebuttals.

Her opponent bellows with a clichéd villain laugh. "Are you sure?" Without waiting for a response, he disappears; leaving a cloud of smoke and a 'poof'.

After his minions disappeared, the defending ninja steps off the roof then land on the balcony's edge at the Naruto's window. She glances into the window, yet cannot see any chance. _"Naruto…"_

During daybreak, Naruto sits up then yawns; ready for a new day of exciting missions and tasty ramen. Getting out of bed, Naruto walks to the bathroom while half-asleep. Naruto awakes with a splash of cold water. When fully awake, Naruto stares intensively at the mirror; mouth agape and eyes wide open.

At the hokage's office, Tsunade tries to have some nice, warm sake before tackling the mount of annoying paperwork. Just as she takes a sip, a feminine voice shouts, "Tsunade-baacan!" causing Tsunade to spit out her sake.

Clenching her teeth, she grumbles how only Naruto has the gall to call her 'baacan'. She glares at the office door and waits for it to open. When door slams open, Tsunade leaps over the table then charges at the soon-to-be-dead woman with a fiery glare. "Never call me '-baa…' her fiery glare turns into an awkward gawk when seeing the shouter, "…chan."

Standing in front of Tsunade is Naruto in his 'Sexy Jutsu' form. The primary difference is she is wearing clothes. Tears start to form in the pigtailed blonde's eyes as she longingly stares at Tsunade. "Tsunade-baachan, I need your help!" she yelps.

Tsunade stares with befuddlement for a few moments before saying, "I didn't know Naruto had a sister."

"Are you trying to be funny, Tsunade-baacan?! I'm an only child!"

After taking a few moments to think, Tsunade realizes this girl is actually a guy; specifically Naruto. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto?!"

"Crying and begging for you help!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

Naruto stops crying. She shuts her eyes and crosses her arms. The reason is because the word 'rhetorical' was too big and complex for her to understand. "Huh?" was her response.

Tsunade slouches a little, then tilts her head down slightly as she lets out a disappointed sigh. "You're predictable."

She walks to the table as Naruto shuts the door.

"I'd heard you have a jutsu that turns you into an attractive, young girl."

Naruto puts her hands onto her hips. "I guess we have something in common, Tsunade-baachan," she replies with a goofy grin.

She calmly says, "I'll pretend you didn't say that, Naruto," after giving her punch to the top of her head.

Naruto turns her glance away as she grumbles, "If you did, then why'd you punched me?"

She quickly withdraws her rhetorical question when seeing Tsunade giving her a piercing glare.

"How'd this happen?"

"Dunno."

Tsunade hangs her head with shame as she expected that exact response from the village's number one hyperactive knucklehead.

"Naruto, perhaps you should use Transformation Jutsu to hide your current form." She laughs as she says, "That'll be the most ironic Transformation Jutsu in the entire shinobi history."

Naruto starts to scratch the back of her head while having her 'confused' expression. "Tsunade-baacan, I don't know how to say this properly…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura enters after trying Ino new Medical Jutsus. "Tsunade-sama, here're the results of Ino's latest practice session."

Upon noticing Naruto in her Sexy Jutsu form, she started to rage. "Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Naruto tries to explain herself to Sakura, but it was far too late. Before Tsunade could stop her apprentice, she already gave Naruto a punch to her face. Just as she was going to yell at the now dazed Naruto, she notices she did not to revert to her true form. Aside from Tsunade, the Transformation Jutso has always dispelled when the user was hit. Both she and Tsunade gawk at her as Naruto regains conciseness.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"Ah, sorry," Sakura apologizes. "I'd thought you were Naruto; not his sister."

"I don't have a sister!" Naruto shouts. "Beside, that joke was already used!"

Sakura puts her hands onto her hips as she gawks at Naruto. "Who'd be lame enough to make that joke?" Moments after saying that, she glanced at Tsunade, who is giving her a death glare for making her remember what she said to Naruto minutes ago.

"As I was going to say to Tsunade-baachan, Sakura-chan, I can't transform into my true form."

"What?!" the two kunoichi shout.

"I'd tried using Shadow Clones, hurting myself, and even meditation. Nothing worked."

Sakura tries to use the Release Jutsu as she assumes this is some bizarre variation of genjutsu. That was a complete waste of time, effort, and chakra.

Naruto stands with a serious expression on his face. "Sakura-chan, please believe me when I say this wasn't my choice."

"I believe you, Naruto. Since Jiraya-sama isn't here, you've no reason to use that form," she angrily adds, "don't you?"

This causes Naruto to start sweating senbon as she often taught Konohamaru jutsu similar to this before he left the village.

Tsunade tries to make the awkwardness. "Naruto, Sakura. Please listen carefully to what I have to say."

Both shinobi stood at attention as they await Tsunade's words of wisedom. "Because of your mysterious transformation, your name is no longer Naruto."

Naruto gawks at Tsunade. "What'd you say?!"

Tsunade nods once. "Instead, until you revert to your normal," she murmurs under her breath, "relatively speaking," then concludes with her previous tone, "your new name should be Naruko."

"You've gotta be joking, Tsunade-baachan!"

Tsunade shakes her head to disagree. "This is because you are a kunoichi. You deserve a feminine name to match your feminine appearance."

Naruko obviously dislikes her new name. However, since it was appointed by the 5th Hokage, she could only accept it. Sakura glances at Naruko's chest; secretly hiding her envy and annoyance at being 'less' than Naruko.

Instead of dwelling on these sudden changes, Naruko decides to continue forward. While her appearance has changed, her dreams and promises are remained the same: Becoming Hokage and rescuing Sasuke from the path of revenge.

When she tries to exit the office, Sakura stops her. "Naru…ko, where're you going?"

"I need a change of clothes, Sakura-chan."

"Huh?"

Naruko tugs at her vest. "These clothes were okay when I was Naruto. However, since I am temporary Naruko, I will need new clothes to reflect that."

She enters the hallway then starts dashing to the clothing store with Sakura following behind her. "Don't buy anything trashy or degrading! I won't forgive you if you ruin the name of kunoichi."

"Don't confuse me with Ino!"

"Ah-choo!"

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asks.

His teammate rubs a finger under her nose. "I'm fine. However," she sniffs once while seemingly upset for no apparent reason, "I believe someone just insulted me behind my back."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "That lame rumor. Ino, you're been reading too many romance novels."

"I don't, Shikamaru!"

"I'd be happy lend you some of my favorite books, if you want them, Ino."

Ino turns a cold shoulder to her chubby teammate. "Thanks for the offer, Chouji," she snidely says, "but I have no interest in cook books."

"They're not cook books," Chouji protests. "They're books about food of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and how to prepare them."

"That's the same thing!" Ino angrily shouts.

She turns her back to her teammates when starts to think about yesterday. Something about last night is bothering her. The same is true for Shikamaru. Both suspect something had happened, yet neither can figure out what or why.

"So, you don't want them?"

"No!"

Meanwhile, after getting feminine clothes that resembled his previous attire, Naruko sets out to continue chasing her dreams. With a new path ahead of her, she decides to be the best shinobi the world has ever seen. However, she hopes to return to her true form, as marrying, or even dating, Sakura is currently out of the question. Sakura is completely straight, and will beat her up if she tried to ask her out.

She leaps forward towards her next mission as she shouts: "Look out, world! The great kunoichi, Uzumaki Naruko, is born!"


End file.
